


tongue-tied

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Impatient Bobbi Morse, Lingerie, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Fitz and Jemma both have new lingerie they want to get out of, and Bobbi and Hunter are more than happy to help.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	tongue-tied

This was maybe the worst idea Bobbi had ever agreed to - and that was saying a lot, since she had married Lance Hunter.

It had started out innocently enough. Jemma had bought a new corset and was modelling it for all of them. It wasn’t actually that innocent, considering Jemma’s tits were irresistible on normal days and the corset jut enhanced everything amazing about them - but Hunter had ruined everything by bragging about how fast he’d able to get Jemma out of the thing. Bobbi had insisted she could do it faster, and things had spiralled horribly. 

Fitz had also recently made a new purchase, a pair of leather boxers that had corset-like strings in two places. The strings up the side weren’t bad (they were actually rather tasteful) but the other set of strings… well, they were standing between her and Fitz’s dick, and Bobbi categorically disliked anything that kept her from her boyfriend’s cock. That included her own underwear, which was why Bobbi had gone commando that day.

Big mistake. Fitz in leather was a huge turn on and her thighs were already sticky with arousal.

Bigger mistake? Agreeing to race Hunter. The rules had sounded simple and fair - whoever could get their partner to orgasm first got to have sex with said partner while the losers watched - but now that Bobbi was quite literally looking the dick-corset in the face, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to win.

Bobbi hated losing.

“Ready?” Jemma asked. Bobbi nodded, and Hunter made a noise of affirmation. “...Go!”

Bobbi couldn’t even figure out where the damn string started. She ran her fingers along the length of the laces, trying to find which end they were knotted at. It took her a full fifteen seconds to figure that out, and then she had to dig out the laces from where they were tucked into at the ends. Fitz’s hips jerked towards her, and Bobbi chuckled.

“Don’t trust me with your dick?” she asked as she began to work on the strings. They were rather tight, and the cord felt slightly too large for the eyelets it was threaded through. Luckily for them, Bobbi was stubborn.

“I think the issue is more I trust you too much,” Fitz murmured, running his hands through her hair. “Can you blame me for getting a little excited when you’re touching me there?”

“No.” Bobbi’s pussy fluttered, begging for something to fill it. Soon, she told herself. As soon as she was done with this goddamn dick-corset she could ride Fitz to her heart’s content. The imagine wasn’t helping her libido, and to Bobbi’s surprise, her hands began to shake.

“Deep breath,” Fitz suggested, tugging slightly on her hair.

“Would _you_ be able to take a deep breath in this situation?” Bobbi snapped.

“I’ve learned to take several deep breaths before getting on my knees in front of Fitz,” Hunter quipped. Bobbi couldn’t help her chuckle - which broke off into a strangled sound when a mental image of Hunter deep-throating Fitz invaded her mind. This was the problem with having multiple partners; every time they had sex together it was like watching porn, but better.

“Fuck,” she muttered, trying to get her hands to move faster and failing.

“That comes later.” Bobbi’s eyes nearly rolled out of her head as all three of her smart-ass partners made the exact same comment at the exact same time. Fitz had actually turned to high-five Jemma and Hunter, which had made Jemma start laughing, and -

“Fuck this.” Bobbi stood up from kneeling. “Bed,” she commanded, crowding Fitz until he had no choice but to back up and fall back onto their bed. 

“When you say ‘fuck this’...?”

“I am not specifically referring to fucking you, sadly.” Bobbi said as she crawled on top of Fitz. “More like, ‘fuck this competition because no of us can keep a straight face when innuendo is involved’.” And, because it was the four of them, there was a lot of innuendo. Besides, Bobbi would much rather laugh than frustrate herself with a competition that didn’t even need to be a competition. As long as she was with them she was winning.

(Which was ridiculously sappy, and she was _never_ going to say anything akin to that aloud.)

“So am I or am I not getting fucked tonight?”

“As soon as I can get this _fucking_ thing off you, yes!” Bobbi growled. The pressure of arousal was somehow even worse than the pressure of competition. Hunter was still undoing Jemma’s corset, but Bobbi was sure that was just because he wanted to play with her tits and not because he felt the need to win.

If she could just get a little relief maybe this would be easier. She didn’t need much, just enough to take the edge off, but undoing the strings on the front of Fitz’s dumb lingerie was a two-handed job.

...And she was an idiot. Bobbi flipped herself around so she was straddling Fitz’s face instead of his hips, and she didn’t even need to ask him before his lips were wrapped around her clit. Never before in her life had Bobbi Morse ever been more grateful for the invention of the mini skirt. Except for maybe that one time when Jemma -

 _Focus_. 

Maybe her hypothesis about taking the edge off had been wrong. Her hands were steadier but her mind was hazier in the best way. It took her what must have been at least a minute of painstakingly pulling at the strings to finally free Fitz’s dick, at which point Bobbi was almost entirely lost in the bliss of Fitz’s mouth between her legs.

Fitz’s cock was hard and straining in her grasp, and Bobbi took a moment just to appreciate the sight of it.

The moment was interrupted by Jemma sliding in the corners of Bobbi’s vision, then asserting herself at the end of the bed. “Mine,” she said, pointing to Fitz’s cock. Bobbi wasn’t using it, and she was sure she wouldn’t be able to give even a half-decent handjob in her current state, so she relinquished control to Jemma - who immediately lowered herself down the shaft, taking Fitz’s entire length in one go.

A moan reverberated on her clit, and the world dimmed around Bobbi as she came, resisting the urge to grind into Fitz’s face. Suffocating him wouldn’t do anyone any good.

When she came back around, Bobbi was suddenly very aware of Jemma’s boobs. She scooted forward just enough so her pussy wasn’t in front of Fitz’s face anymore; he had done his job and he had done it well enough that she didn’t feel the need for a second orgasm. She did, however, feel the need to bury her face in Jemma’s chest, so that was exactly what Bobbi did.

She nipped and sucked and nibbled and licked on Jemma’s tits. They continued to bounce each time she rode Fitz’s dick, and Jemma’s cries of pleasure egged Bobbi on. Suddenly, Jemma took a fistful of Bobbi’s hair and jerked, pulling Bobbi just far enough back that Jemma could claim her mouth in a kiss. A moment later Bobbi understood why, swallowing Jemma’s scream as she came.

Fitz followed a moment after, and then the three of them were in a sticky, sweaty heap.

“Bravo,” Hunter breathed in between claps. “Bob, we should frustrate you like that more often.”

“Agreed,” Fitz panted. “One hundred and ten percent.”

“Nope. Absolutely not.” Bobbi shuddered, levering herself off of Fitz. “Otherwise I might end up ripping something instead of trying to undo the damn knots.”

Jemma’s eyebrows shot up. “That can be arranged.”

That sounded almost like a threat - but a threat Bobbi wouldn’t mind being followed through on.


End file.
